gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 388 - Echoes of Laughter
Ch. 387 - Gathering of Friends Ch. 389 - Dangerous Creature CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Thanksgiving Family Travel to Join Us Time Loop Match 12 details in Join Us Time Loop 2. Pumpkin Truck Place 4 Selling Vehicle in the Garden 3. Human Behavioral Hypothesis Return to Thanksgiving Family Find 12 hidden objects in Thanksgiving Family 4. Humanoid on the Streets Travel to Fun and Games Find 12 hidden objects in Fun and Games 5. Old School Mailbox Have 3 Vintage Mailbox in the Garden Upgrade 1 Selling Vehicle to Level 2 6. Tucking in Paradoxes Travel to Thanksgiving Preparation Paradox Find 6 differences in Thanksgiving Preparation Paradox 7. Another Anomaly Travel to Season of Colors Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Season of Colors Time Warp 8. Hangry Enrique Return to Fall Season Market Find 12 hidden objects in Fall Season Market 9. Hear Hear Travel to Thankful For Find 12 hidden objects in Thankful For 10. Handwritten Letters Upgrade 1 Vintage Mailbox to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Selling Vehicle to Level 3 11. Time Society Gathering Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 388 scenes Have 1 Barn Animals in the Garden 12. Complete Farmer Market Shopper Collect the Farmer's Market and place it in your Garden 13. Cattle Shelter Upgrade 1 Barn Animals to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Vintage Mailbox to Level 3 14. Agricultural Building Upgrade 1 Barn Animals to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Barn Animals to Level 5 15. Build the "Sunflower Farm" Complete the Sunflower Farm Wonder 16. Home of Lulu and Richard Upgrade the Sunflower Farm to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Join Us Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Join Us Time Loop 3 Star Fun and Games Earn 3 stars in Fun and Games 3 Star Season of Colors Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Season of Colors Time Warp 3 Star Thankful For Earn 3 stars in Thankful For 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 388 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 388 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 388 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Embarrassing Story Travel to Cozy Countryside Find 12 hidden objects in Cozy Countryside 3 Star for Cozy Countryside Earn 3 stars in Cozy Countryside |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Thanksgiving Family Ch.388/S.1 - Join Us Time Loop Where am I? My back... ...it hurts! Agent!... *gasp* ...let me catch a breath. That was very intense back there! Hope its nothing serious about my back injury! But it hurts a little when I try to move... argh! I am telling you, it's not as easy as it looks! As soon as I got my hands on the Time Machine, it took about some seconds for her to kick-off! Hearing the sound generated by my Time Machine upon starting it, one pirate heard and started clanking his way towards me! Thought I was going to be held captive by the pirates and that I could never return! But, at the last moment, she came back to life and I entered the coordinates tha popped first in my brain! That's how I got here, wait... am in someone else's home? Gah! Hope they didn't notice me! I will be out of their noses in a second! Oh no! That family gathering reminded me of something! I am supposed to be at Lulu's home! OK! No need to panic. I am already late for lunch, might as well take my time. You know the coordinates right, Agent? Oh yes, thanks for that, Agent. Quest:Human Behavioral Hypothesis Ch.181/S.4 - Thanksgiving Family Hope I entered the Coordinates correctly. I don't see any familiar faces here! We are all supposed to meet at the same place you know! Oh wait, I see someone! Hey Borgsworth! Oh, hi Enrique! You finally found your way out! You have no idea! Argh! Ouch! I dee distress in your face. Are you in pain? Yeah, I guess. My back kinda hurts. Must have fallen hard on my back! I will arrange an appointment with the nearest doctor! No, no! No time for that, guess I will pass on that. And what are you doing outside? Aren't you supposed to be with the team? Yes! But, I am outside learning about human behabior! And why is that? It's interesting you now. I noticed a pattern here. Say in a hypothetical situation: a human sees another human and greet them by shaking hands and start the conversation with, "Hi! How are you?" Yeah, so, what's interesting in that? I have noticed similar patterns in other mammals too, most of them have similar greeting patterns. OK! We have to run a formal check on Borgsworth for software errors in him. He acts a little strange. Quest:Humanoid on the Streets Ch.388/S.2 - Fun and Games Hi Dearie! Have you seen Enrique around? Eleanor said that he has arrived. Oh, you saw him with Borgsworth? What is Borgsworth doing outside? He is supposed to be inside! He will grab too much attention from the town people! He is a humanoid robot you know. People aren't supposed to know about that! Ooh, I see Enrique! Enrique! Hi! What is it? You are slouched a little bit. Oh don't mind me. I get injured all the time when I am assigned to do something! Forget about me, do you know how long has it been since we had sat down to have a cup of coffee? I know! I miss those days! The join us! Things aren't the same without Richard and you! Aww! Aren't you the sweetest! But, it's not that easy Enrique. After all, I respect Richard's decision to settle down and live a peaceful life like a normal human being. Have never seen him this peaceful before. That is when I realized, it's not me who needs him. It's him who needs me! That is simply the most romantic thing I have ever heard! I mean, of course, we need each other. But, Richard needs someone to care for him. He doesn't say it loud, because he is a stoic! Quest:Tucking in Paradoxes Ch.388/S.3 - Thanksgiving Preparation Paradox This is a much-needed break for us. We don't usually take leaves you know! After all, we work for an organization that saves the world! Enrique had a back injury, we had him checked at a hospital nearby. He always gets injured, doesn't he? Daredevil he is! How are my men getting along? Richard! Haven't see you since I arrived! Where were you? I was a little busy with the meal preparations and whatnot! Next time when a lady cooks for you, do appreciate her and thank her! It's harder than a Paradox... what is that? Oh, I know what that is! Funny that you mentioned Paradox! Haven't seen this one in a while. I wouldn't say I am glad seeing it again! Sorry, Quincy! I would have helped you, but I am not supposed to work on them since I am not a Time Society member anymore. That's fine! Me and Borgsworth have grown very fond of Paradox. Borgsworth likes Paradox? Last time I checked, he would be the last person to take up the Paradox case! I don't like them. Quincy's statement is what I calel to know about the term called *pulling one's lef*. Oh no! Here comes another! Quest:Another Anomaly Ch.388/S.4 - Season of Colors Time Warp This time it's a Time Warp. Time to flex my muscles! Fixing anomalies and restoring artifact of different Timeline is something I always loved doing! I do miss this! Especially with you people! I still remember you teaching me about Paradoxes and whatnot! Those were good times. Showing empathy towards one another when meeting after a long time! This is interesting! Sorry, I did not catch that! It's nothing. He is surprised by the human behavior and he has started to observe our cognitive functions! He often thinks out loud! Sooner or later he is going to catch feelings and is going to fall in love with a girl! Whew! Done with the anomalies! Can't catch a break even on a holiday! Quest:Hangry Enrique Ch.284/S.3 - Fall Season Market I seem to be in a fine condition. After all it's me, nothing can happen to the great Enrique you know.... argh... ouch! OK! Not yet. Its going to take some time before I am fully functional! Enrique! Are you OK? You don't look very good! It's nothing. Just another normal injury you know. Just another scar to show the kind of adrenaline junkie I am! Good riddance, what happened to you... and your Time Machine! It's nothing. Actually, it's a long story. I will save it for another day! Can we eat? I am really hungry now! I can hear a tiger roaring in my stomach! And it's not good news! Quest:Hear Hear Ch.388/S.5 - Thankful For Ha! What a sight to behole! All of my friends are here and I am married to the person I love the most! Lunch is read- Coming! Was waiting for it all day! Slow down, Enrique. You almost knocked Lulu off her feet! Sorry about that Lulu. But you know how hungry I get! More like he us *hangry*! Anyway, shall I carve it? Yes dear! Because if you don't, Enrique will! Alright! I would like to propose a toast! Enrique! Not yet! We will say our prayers and then begin! Ah man... alright-fine! I am thankful for, first and foremost, it's my wife, Lulu. Marry her made me realize what I was missing this entire time. I don't just say that because its Thanksgiving Day. I say it to her every dawn and every night before I retire off to bed! I am also thankful for all the people I worked with! The names are a bit long to list but, thanks for making it to the lunch guys! It means so much to me and Lulu. Hear, hear! That's the sweetest speech I have ever heard! I am sure if Borgsworth was human, he would cry too! Well-crafted words bring tears to human eyes... interesting! Borgsworth! You're thinking out loud buddy! You are doing it again! Aww! I am at loss for words! I am holding back tears! And Enrique what are you thankful fo-oh look at that, he has already started eating! Shorry pewpul... wash ah littel hoongry! Don't talk with your mouthful, you might choke on your food! Is the turkey even enough? The way Enrique eats, I don't think the turkey will be enough! But, worry not! I have made a turkey as a backup. This one's a little smaller bird. It should be fine for normal humans like us!